Phase
by strawbluerry
Summary: This is my own version of what I expect to happen after Lightning get off the train. HxL eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.**

**English is not my native language, so please let me know if there any mistakes.**

**disclaimer: Squenix**

* * *

It's started with a hug.

That's what Lightning think when a pair of hand covering her body in deep gentle hugs. This already happen for almost a minute. Of course she should be getting used to it because this is exactly what happen when she visits all of her friends from the old world.

Except that sisterly hug she often shares with Serah, she also feels that fatherly hug, a comrade's hug, a gratitude hug and a bear hug. But this...this is different...this gentle, deep, passionate feel hug that she felt since the first time two hands covering her body.

Well, she can't complain because a sudden visit on his door from the person he has been looking for of course would make him overwhelmed...

"Hope...we could do this all day or you could allow me to sit and perhaps offer me some drink?"

Hope Estheim, the scientist guy, nodded and release his hug, he still hold her hand though, look through her eyes, amazed and feeling unbelief with his own eyes.

"How could you...? How come you didn't visit me sooner...?".

A disappointment implied on the tone of his words, of course Lightning would expect this question too, but she refuses to answer it right away. So then she just smiles.

His heart melting after he see that smile, he just chuckled and offering her a drink while she sat.

"I didn't know you want to see me that badly, not until I heard news from the others and Aoede..."

Hope, giving her a glass of water, sit in front of her and sort all the words in his head.

"Of course I wanted to see you! You are...", Hope didn't continue. "Never mind...", he didn't want to sound demanding, "So, how are you Light? I heard that you already visit the others?"

Lightning nodded, "I'm fine, they all fine, this world fine, everything is fine, nothing I can complain...", she give a look at him, "and I'm sorry if you're the last I'm visiting, Hope...".

Still feeling disappointment, Hope look at her sharply, "May I know why?".

Lightning put the glass on the table and start wandering herself, "because I don't know how to react...".

"React about what?" Hope is getting curious.

Lightning look at him and sighed.

"About this...about you...".

Hope didn't understand, "what do you mean about me?".

"You know that time when I was in Valhalla?". Lightning see Hope nodded. "You know that I can see everything from Valhalla...?".

Hope nodded again.

Lightning shake her head, "geez Hope you are really dense sometime...", she decide to speak bluntly, "I didn't only see, but heard also, and I know everything you said...especially that time in front of the oracle drive...when you replay the vision about me many times...".

Finally, that enough to makes Hope face change color and frozen.

"I forgot all about this when we fought for 13 days. But now, our emotions came back and I know I remember it...that's why...".

Hope lowered his head down, "I'm...uh-".

"So, do you still love me?". Lightning needs to know.

Hope reaction was as fast as thunder, "of-of course Ii do! Light, I still feel the same like when I said I love you 500 years ago! That's why I'm searching for you, that's why I upset when I know you visit me the last!".

Hope realize the little shock in Lightning face which she tried to hide it. So, he lowers his tone.

"I'm sorry...to startle you like this... It's not that you had to have same feeling towards me, I just...want to see you, you know, after all of this time, you are my friend, and I just want to know that you are safe and sound...We still partner right?".

Lightning shows her small smile, "Yes, and we always are...".

"Thank you, ... Light...".

Hope hold his tears which almost fall down, he just realize his heart broken...

"Hope, you never asked how I feel...". That sudden voice makes Hope success to hold his tears.

"Wha-?".

"I said I don't know how to react to you...so I'm taking my time and thinking about us, about me, about me without you...".

"...".

"and then I just knew that when I heard you said that you love me...I feel ...happy...", Lightning look away, hiding her slightly embarrass cheek.

"Do...do you mean...that...you...love me to?". Hope dares to ask.

"Love? I don't know about that, but for now, my affection to you is more deeper than to any other men, that I can say for sure...".

Suddenly Hope just stand and closing his gap with her, he suddenly hug her.

"Then! Let me be that only man for you Light! Let me show you what I've become, I can protect you know, I can provide for both of us, please stay...stay with me so you can be sure about this...if in the end you'll want to leave, then I won't hold you...please...?".

Here it is, this passionate and intimate hug. The one and only hug that could give her that feelings.

If this happen centuries ago, maybe she would laugh at it, because he was just a child. But now he's even older than her, she can't deny it any longer.

At first she still doubting about what she should do but now she knows what she wants to do.

And slowly she hugs him back.

"Okay".

* * *

Thanks for reading. All review are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Phase 2**

**Disclaimer: Squenix**

* * *

Living with Hope is not that hard, she could adjust with his schedule just fine. The hardest thing is their annoying and super curious friends that call so often until Lightning decide to take off the phone cable for a while. And she only turn on her cell phone if she's contacting Serah, which every time she turn it on there are already lots of messages in the inbox that Light didn't even bother to read.

Of course their friends know this and they decide to bother Hope. Especially Serah, they even have their own group chat!

Geez~

The thought of that gone when Lightning found one small paper slid under her sandwich plate.

_Good morning Light! I love you..._

It's from Hope. Lightning didn't have to guess. Because since they live together, she often receive this small message, sometimes even including a single red rose, or heard Hope say this straight to her. Sure it makes her happy, but she never replies it. Not that she don't want to, but...she never say something like this and she feel embarrassed.

Of course as a couple they have done something more than hug, kiss on every special occasion, and they always holding hands whenever they walk outside.

But then her talks with Serah a week ago remind her.

"You can't possibly be that cold!"

"What?"

"Oh sis! You are so dense!"

"Serah, what is that group chat talk about that makes you like this?"

"Well...lots of things..."

"Like what?" Lightning sounds demanding.

"You know we all ask Hope about how his relationship with you? He only said that everything is fine, but there's a time when he ask me how to impress you..."

This conversation gets full attention of Lightning.

"When you're act like that, he starts to think that you just living together with him because of pity and all..."

"Why would he think like that..?", Lightning mumbled to herself.

"Maybe he didn't feel your feeling toward him...".

"How come...?", Lightning ask to herself.

"Look, sis, you guys have already living together for almost a year right? How many times Hope showing his love to you?".

"...almost every day...". Lightning can't count how many flowers or paper message or gifts she get from Hope.

"Sweetttt! Okay ahem! Then how much did you show him your love?".

"Is making dinner count?", Lightning see Serah frowning, "then...less than five...".

Serah hit her head with her hands, "May I know when was that five?".

"Kissing on valentine's day, his birthday, my birthday, and Christmas eve..."

"Sis! If it was me I won't count that! Oh, I can't believe this! You have to show him more affection, show him that you are serious! ".Then Serah start babbling out about things that happen between her and snow for example, which make her less interested and drown into her own thought.

Serah is right, Lightning knows it and makes her shock a little.

So, tonight she decides to make him know her feeling toward him.

Almost every night Hope comes home at 6 pm sharp. He always call if there's any job that makes him come home late. But not today, today just like the usual day...

Lightning's job as hand to hand combat trainer didn't take her much time, so she always makes dinner, even though she can't cook. She starts to learn from Serah, but she know her cooking is still not that good, even though Hope always say her cooking is good.

Today, she's cooking steak, the one cook she has full confidence of.

Suddenly, she can hear the front door.

"Light! I'm home!".

As usual, when Hope comes home, He changes his clothes then wash hands while Lightning prepares the table. And then he kisses her on the cheek while thanking for the dinner, and start to eat.

"Hope, how's the steak?"

"The best as always, I really like the sauce you made...".

Lightning smiled nervously, "and then how is work?".

They always chat about their day at dinner table. It's pleasant and become their habit.

"Oh, do you want some wine, Light? I think there still one in the cabinet...". Hope start to stand, but a pair of hand holds his shirt.

"Hope, wait!".

Hope look at her.

"There is something I want to say..."

"Yes, Light?"

Lightning look at him, her face showing shyness but it hides in the dim of light.

"I love you...".

Yep. It's only take three words to make Hope frozen. He still froze just looking at his loved one, until some tears falling down from his eyes.

"What? Wait why are crying?".

Hope couldn't hold it much longer and he just cries at her shoulder.

"Light, ... I ...I'm so happy to hear that! This is tears of happiness! I'm glad you finally feel the same as I do...".

Lightning smiles and she pat him on the back.

"I'm sorry; I don't know you feel unsure about my feeling..."

Hope shakes his head, "No, this is my fault. I should have faith about you...". Then he smiles widely, "but now everything is clear. I'm glad, Light...".

Lightning chuckled, "Well, I never thought the problem can be solved with just that one statement...too bad...".

"Why?"

Lightning take something from the cabinet, a small box , and open it, "I was going to ask you to marry me, you know, to shows some commitment from me...,wait- Hope?!".

And then Hope Estheim faint...

* * *

All review are welcome. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Phase 3**

**Disclaimer: Squenix**

* * *

There are many times when Hope Estheim, a former god scientist and now just some ordinary lab guy, feel nervous, but none of that thousands years of life experience would make any comparison with this. This time...it was more than nervous; it was also contains excitement, but still the nervous come first.

Bam!

Hope could hear the door shut, and the royal suite hotel room feel so empty, until a pair of heel shoes knock the floor.

"Geez, they won't stop talking, especially Snow and Fang..."

The voice of his beloved -just married wife- becomes closer as the knock of the heel become closer too.

Hope just take another gulp on his throat and didn't move from his position on the bed. He just sits there, from the start still wearing his complete tuxedo.

"Hope! You can help me a while ago...", protesting. She see her new husband just sitting there in the far side of bed, he just back her and face the window that showing city lights.

Cling! Clang!

"Uh...nothing can be more annoying than some little jewelry...", she starting to remove those jewelry -that Serah force her to wear- and put it on the dressing table on the other side of the bed.

While she wonder why her husband didn't say a word...maybe he drunk or just enjoying the city view.

"Hope, help me on these...", she's struggling to remove the necklace. She looks at Hope which still froze.

"HOPE!"

And that call on his name makes him back to reality.

"Yes, Light?" He could move his body again.

"Help me with this necklace. I want to get it off. It's itchy...".

"Yes, Light...".

He starts to walk and stop behind her who sits in front the mirror.

His hands help Light's hands which struggle with the necklace, and easily get off the lock on the necklace.

That is when he realizes the bare back neck of his wife. His face suddenly turning red, while his hand still frozen and touching the pure white skin of bare neck of Lightning Claire Farron Estheim.

Lightning realize the sudden changing color of her husband face on the mirror and turn around just to get her husband startled at her sudden move.

"Are you okay? Are you drunk?"

"No...I'm fine Light..."

"Are you sure? Snow and Noel got you plenty of the wine...".

"Yes, I'm not drunk..."

She looks at him, "then why's your face so red?"

She realizes her stupid question right after she looks at his eyes. Eyes with shyness...and lust...

"Ow...", feel the same shyness, she turn her face a bit away.

Hope can see her expression too, and feel like there is nothing to hide anymore.

"Um...you know...that...um...we...you and I...are...going to...", Hope couldn't continue his words, his hands just point at bed.

Still embarrassed, Lightning just nod, "I know..."

"I... it's not that we should do it right away, if...if you're not ready it's okay with me...I...I think we could always take our time...".

Hope feel that Lightning also starting to get nervous.

Indeed they have the boyfriend girlfriend phase, but there's nothing more than holding hands, hugs and kisses, which happen very rarely, much more kiss on the cheek.

Lightning assume that the kiss should be on special occasion so it will be always feel special, like when they celebrating valentines, Christmas eve, birthdays, and Hope's promotion.

Hope didn't object any of that, no; even though deep down he feel he want some more but the sacrifice finally pay off. He feels he is the happiest person in the world when just this afternoon he kisses Lightning as his wife.

That kiss was definitely a very special one.

"Thousands years of life still makes you nervous huh? What? Is this your first time?", Lightning smirk.

"Yes...this is my very first time; Light, because becoming a very busy god scientist didn't make you think about anything else, also my mind was fully oriented to save you from Valhalla, and Vanille and Fang...sorry if I'm inexperienced...", Hope a little bit down now.

Lightning just smile for his honesty.

"I guess this going to be a long night for both of us first timer..." finally she stood.

"Wha-? You can't be..."

"Well, being lone soldier and thinking about Serah enough to make you think aside any other things, beside I didn't find any good man...".

"Am I...good enough?"

Lightning just smile at that question. She looks at Hope who is few inch taller than her now. So she had to look him up a little. And then she took the initiative to kiss him. It's a chaste kiss, but enough to calm him.

"Is that answering your question?".

Hope take a relieved at that, and he nod, taking her hands with his.

"I love you, Light...I always do..."

Lightning keep silence for a seconds, she rarely reply for that statement, but tonight there is nothing more to hide or to be embarrassed about.

"I love you too, Hope...".

Hearing that is enough for Hope to gain his courage, and give his confidence again.

He pulls her on a hug, a very deep and intimate hug, while she found the lighting button on the wall behind him and press it off.

He starts to unzip the zipper on her back wedding dress. And slowly feel her bare and smooth skin behind it.

"...Hope...".

"Yes?"

"Serah warn me about the hurt for the first time, so maybe you could go easy on me?".

Hope gets a bit guilty ahead, but they both know they should pass that phase also.

"Of course, Light..."

Hope releases the hug and see her bashed in the dim light of city, very beautiful...

And he kiss her...a loving kiss one...with the next one...a passionate one...which continue with another and another...and another...

_This going to be a long night for them, so shall we leave them be __to enjoy__themselves__?_

* * *

All reviews are welcome. Thank you.


End file.
